AMERICA LOVES HAMBURGERS
by fairytailasaurus
Summary: America and his Hamburger obsession how everyone tries to get him out of it…and fails…again


**I got a new idea! YAY!**

 **My speech is bolded**

 **I don't own Hetalia or America's inexplicable love for hamburgers!**

 **America has a problem. Canada kept telling him but him being, well, America he would not listen.**

"I don't have a problem! Its because I'm awesome and your not! You're jealous Asaurus!"

 **(sarcastic) Of what? Not stuffing my face with hamburgers at any given moment?**

"…yes"

"Asaurus is right, Amerique" said France "you do have a problem avec les hamburgers"

 **Thank you France. Anyway-**

 **So America has a problem and the other countries wanted to help him. Of course being the stubborn little country that he is, he denied it.**

"America" said Canada one day "you need to stop eating hamburgers"

"No, I don't" he replied

"Oui"

"Hai"

"Ja"

"Definitely"

"Yes"

"See" said America "everyone is agreeing with me"

"We" said Japan "are agreeing with Canada"

"WHY WOULD YOU AGREE WITH _CANADA_ INSTEAD OF YOUR _HERO_?!" screamed America

"Because Canada is right," they all said

"But I don't have a problem!" said America…again

 **Ya America listen to your brother and friends!**

"Wait what did you say!?"

 **Oh dammit I was hoping to wait till later but America, you have a brother.**

"WHAT! AND YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME UNTIL NOW!"

"I know," said a voice

All of the countries turned around

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada"

"Whoa Canada dude I didn't see you there"

"I've been here this entire time"

"I can't tell the difference between the two" whispered England

"Wait you mean-"

 **Ok so on with the story…**

"BUT WE'VE FIGURED IT OUT" screamed France and England

"DON'T COPY ME!"

"NO DON'T COPY ME"

"NO ME"

"ME"

"ME"

 **SHUT UP ALL OF YOU WE WILL CONTINUE THIS LATER FOR NOW, LETS ASSESS AMERICAS PROBLEM FIRST THEN HIS OTHER PROBLEM OF NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO HIS FAMILY!**

"I wanna know who my brother is dude!"

 **no. shut up.**

"I will not"

 **I will deplete your hamburger supply until it is all gone**

"I AM SHUTTING UP NOW!"

 **Good. So that should stop him from eating for-**

Status update:

–America is eating a burger–

 **america stop eating the hamburger. NOW!**

"Why should I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"That's a long 'ah'

 ***Imagine me beating up America ALOT** **because he deserved it***

 **That should bring your ego down to size**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! That HURT! DO YOU KNOW HOW STRONG THAT KID IS!?"

 **IM NOT DEATH THE KID AND NOT A KID EATHER for your information and besides I'm almost the same age as than you. Anyways back to the i-**

"WHAT! HOW! HOW ARE YOU ALMOST THE SAME AGE THEN ME!"

 **What you've never heard of Ontario?**

"OH MY GOD YOU MEAN… wait who now?" asked England

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ONTARIO" yelled Canada for the first time in his life

 **Why I've come to help my dear uncle of course**

"WHAT?!"

 **Anyway**

"WE AREN'T DONE HERE!"

 **Let's assess America's problem first ok.**

"What problem?" asked America

"I don't know what were we talking about" said England

"Me neither" everyone else agreed well except for…

"But we were talking about…"

 **Leave it alone Italy leave it alone**

"But-"

 **Alone Italy**

"OK! Asta la Pasta!"

 **Bye minna**

"NOW MY HAMBURGURS WON'T GET TAKEN AWAY! HA HA!"

 **SO YOU DID REMEMBER!**

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
